The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baloomang’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during September 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with sterile flowers for continuous flowering and a moderately vigorous, upright, mounded to rounded growth habit.
The new Lantana cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Lantana camara breeding selection coded 9087, not patented, characterized by its dark red-colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor and compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is BANDANA Peach ‘LANZ0002’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,317, characterized by its yellow, orange, and light red multicolored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, relatively compact and mounding growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during September 2014 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2014 in Guadalupe, Calif. and Arroyo Grande, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.